This section introduces aspects that may be helpful to facilitating a better understanding of the inventions. Accordingly, the statements of this section are to be read in this light and are not to be understood as admissions about what is in the prior art or what is not in the prior art.
Recent advancements in mobile devices and mobile applications have led to significant bandwidth and performance demands on mobile networks. The mobile and WiFi network technology and standards are evolving towards heterogeneous network (HetNet) architecture. This evolution is expected to allow mobile service providers to offload mobile network traffic to WiFi network and also enable them to offer comprehensive service plans including cellular and WiFi access.